sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Sydney Cole
Name: Sydney Cole Gender: Female Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Camping, bird-watching, tabletop games, comedy, hanging out with friends Appearance: Sydney Cole stands at 5’3”, weighing 121 lbs. Her hair is dirty blonde and hangs loose to her shoulders. It is kept straight, but curls inward a little at the ends. Sydney’s face is fairly unremarkable, with mostly rounded features and a slightly crooked nose. Her eyes are a muddy brown and almost always appear wide open. Sydney wears contacts to correct a minor vision problem. Her body is rather devoid of curves, and she wears a 32B sized bra. Sydney is Caucasian, but long days in the sun have given her fairly tan skin. She has pierced ears and there is generally a thin layer of dirt caked under her fingernails. Sydney likes to dress casually for most events. She is fond of sweatshirts and plain, cotton tees. She owns about seven different pairs of jeans and always seems to be wearing them. Sydney loves her country, and is fond of wearing American colors or symbols. She doesn’t put on a lot of makeup, but will apply eyeliner or mascara on special occasions. On the day of the announcement, she wears a light green, short-sleeved polo shirt, form-fitting blue jeans, clean white sneakers, and an American flag necklace. Biography: Sydney Cole was born to a fairly average American family. Her father, Jared Cole, is a mid-level manager for a snack company whose family emigrated from England in the early 1800s. Her mother, Emile Baran Cole, is a fourth-generation Pole whose parents were just barely allowed to stay in the country. Both their families were from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, and they met each other during their military service. The two quickly hit it off, and they were married a year after they returned to civilian life. Their first child, Charles Cole, was born half a year after their marriage, and his little sister, Sydney, followed suit five years later. Sydney was a cheerful child, brought up on pro-American picture books long family walks. She left the dolls her parents bought for her in their boxes and instead played with sticks and bugs in the grass. Sydney idolized her older brother and followed him around everywhere he went. At school, she pulled straight A’s with a little bit of studying. She continued this way through most of elementary and middle school. In middle school, Sydney gained a love for the outdoors. Charlie, as her brother was always called, would take her out camping in the Madison/Pittsburgh S.E. KOA almost every weekend. She learned how to pitch a tent, make a fire, and play a grass whistle. Sydney loved the sky most of all, and could lie for hours watching stars, clouds, or birds. From Charlie she also gained a penchant for comedy. He was a jokester who shared with his little sister all his old tapes of stand-up comics and told her humorous stories. For most of her early life, her brother was her best friend. When Charlie left to complete his military service, right before Sydney’s first year of high school, she had to find new people to spend time with. Sydney had a good amount of acquaintances from middle school, as she was always outgoing, and she began to spend more time with them. Her grades dropped to mostly B’s, with some A’s and C’s thrown in, but her parents didn’t complain. They had two happy, well-adjusted children, and Sydney’s grades were good enough. At General's Pride high school, Sydney loved doing things with other people. She had a bit of a flair for the dramatic, but felt uncomfortable acting. This lead to her getting involved with role playing, specifically tabletop games. Sydney got a few of her friends involved in it, and they have a get-together every other weekend. During this time, they spend Friday evening setting up camp in a small area about an hour away from the city, and spend the better part of Saturday playing games, reading, or just hanging out. When Sydney isn’t camping, she still spends time outdoors. She loves bird-watching and wants to move out of the city when she is older. Sydney is a fairly absent-minded person who could forget something she was told half an hour later, but she remembers almost every bird she sees. Sydney is highly pro-American, due to her upbringing. Her parents are loving, friendly people who both grew up in fairly jingoistic homes, whether due to the Coles’ true belief in the superiority of America or the Barans’ fear of being deported. They instilled their beliefs in Sydney, who ate them right up. Sydney trusts most everything adults, authority figures, and people she resepcts say. She believes that people are generally good at heart, and that the American government is doing its’ best for everybody. Sydney has a good relationship with Jared and Emile, but they to get into fights every so often over silly little things. She keeps in touch with Charlie, and they exchange new camping or comedy information often. Sydney doesn’t really have any big plans for the future, but is thinking about either becoming a teacher or a zoologist. Advantages: Sydney knows a lot about the outdoors. She can build fires, set up camp, and survey an area. She is not physically out of shape, and doesn’t have too many enemies. Disadvantages: Sydney is heavily idealistic, and wouldn’t be able to distrust most of her classmates. She has never been tested under high levels of stress, and therefore could be prone to panic. Sydney is rather forgetful and easily manipulated into a certain way of thinking, and would easily be used as a pawn by her classmates. Designated Number: Female Student #14 ---- Designated Weapon: Stiff Wire Brush Conclusion: F14 will probably be another student who is easily used by one of her smarter or more devious peers. Either that or she won't be able to handle the pressure of The Program, and will lash out in violence. The above biography is as written by Tagabasa. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Sherilyn Schachter '''Collected Weapons: Allies: 'None '''Enemies: 'Sherilyn Schachter '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sydney, in chronological order. Pregame *Don't Step on the Grass, Sam Program *Life Sucks And Then... *Plenty Death To Go Around Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sydney. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Sydeny was a very solid character while active, which makes it all the more disappointing that she went inactive so quickly. Her interaction with Kami was cool in that it had a lot of the tension that is often lacking in SOTF; the two were not close friends, didn't really trust each other, but also weren't overtly hostile. Of course, Sydney went inactive and was handled in the same purge as a bunch of other characters. I wish she'd stayed in the game, though. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program